


aWtSoaF: An Interlude

by versus_versus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I apologize in advance, a weapon the size of a fist, for anyone not reading, look this is garbage but it kind of explains what's happening, this is rubbish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versus_versus/pseuds/versus_versus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sidestep from the narrative of A Weapon the Size of a Fist. It is HIGHLY recommended you make your way through chapter 6 before reading, and even then only if you want spoilers. It just didn't feel like it felt into the line of the story, but it's...it's a thing.</p><p>PG-13 movies get one f-bomb. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aWtSoaF: An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for A Weapon the Size of a Fist, found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5240237/chapters/12087947

(1)

“She embodies Ladybug. She’s been Ladybug so long, simply giving her the power to change should direct her transformation.” He looked at the kwami, visibly shaking in his hand. “All you have to do is play along with my illusion.”

“I don’t want to…!” she squeaked.

He sighed, shoving the tiny yellow kwami back in the box. “We’ll try again in a little while. Sit in there and consider my offer.”

(2)

“If you cooperate with me, I’m willing to cut you a deal.”

She crossed her arms, small transparent wings sticking from her back and moving with her. “What kind of deal do you think could make me work with you? You’re a horrible person.”

"I'm willing to trade you your freedom for your help."

"You put me in a box!" she snapped back indignantly.

“So your answer is…?”

“No!”

He closed the lid of the box on her abruptly. There was muffled yelling from inside. It seemed to last ages, and then, finally, blessed silence.

This was starting to get annoying. Perhaps one of the others would be more easily persuaded.

(3)

He’d come to expect resistance from the obstinate yellow kwami, but this was ridiculous.

“Now, if you’ll at least hear me out…”

She had looked up at him, squeaked a shrill, “Fuck you!” and slammed the lid of her own box back down.

(4)

The fourth time, there was no negotiation. As far as he concerned, the kwami was out of chances and choices. He twisted a butterfly into an akuma, filling it with malice before pulling the lid of the box open, shoving the akuma inside, and slamming it shut again. 

There was a small racket from the box for a time, until the akuma managed to overwhelm the kwami. When he finally cracked the box open, she sat on the bottom, looking up at him.

“You want your freedom, and I can give it to you. You just have to do something for me.”

The kwami pushed the lid up, her eyes shot with dark purple. Even so, she looked suspicious. “I’m listening.”

(5)

There was no need to keep her cooped up in the box from that point on. She was small, but the anger she’d built up in response to her imprisonment was great enough to be turned against her by an akuma. More than anything, she wanted her freedom, and he was able to promise her that.

If she was willing to play his game.

A small part of the kwami fought as he carefully used illusions and power gained from the akuma to alter her appearance and tie her power to a pair of earrings, similar to the ones Tikki was bound to. He didn’t quite break her old link, as he couldn’t risk killing her. But for the illusion to hold and the plan to work, the girl needed to fully believe it was Tikki that had returned to her.

“What about the transformation?”

Hawkmoth sighed. “She was Ladybug for so long, given the power, your power, to transform she should continue to follow in that pattern. If not, your guise should extend to her transformation, and failing all else the akuma I have given you should let me convince her nothing is out of the ordinary.”

"How do you know it will work?"

He sighed. This was like arguing with a child. "I just do."

Even akuma-possessed, the kwami was irritated. “That’s a stupid reason.”

“Do you want your freedom or not?”

The kwami sighed and took to the air. “Fine.”

(6)

"She doesn't think I'm powerful enough to protect her parents."

He glared at the kwami. "So?"

"So I need to be stronger! Come on, I'm not stupid, what have you got? I'm sure the big brain behind that ugly mask can come up with something clever."

Although using another couple akuma to make the kwami stronger only tied her to him more strongly, something in him said it was wrong. He did it anyway, and watched in satisfaction as the girl, afraid and alone, took the kwami as her own.

Though Tikki was still missing, he would have the last Ladybug in his grasp. It was the long game, but this time he was willing to wait to play his hand.


End file.
